Fluttering Rainbows Speedy Butterflies
by LuigiG54
Summary: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are the bestest of friends. But their friendship is put on the test when they switch bodies and they have be each other for a week. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Greetings fanfic readers. JMario212 here to bring you another MLP fanfic. And here cohosting me in this is none other than the party pony herself, Pinkie Pie. ' As on cue Pinkie walks in the room.' PP: Hi everypony. I'm here to help run this fanfic to make things fun, fun, and more fun. Author: That's right Pinkie. And also we might also have Fluttershy here even though this fanfic is gonna be about her and her best friend Rainbow Dash. PP: Yay Dashie. But wait what is this fanfic all about again? Author: Didn't I tell you? I must've forgot this fanfic is gonna involve my favorrite concept of alternate perspective, switching bodies. PP: You mean when two or more ponies become the other pony? Author: Yeah pretty much. PP: Well that sounds fun being somepony else and stuff. Seeing how it's like to be the pony's body that your in and while their in each other's body, they bond getting to know each other better and stuff, and then in the end their friendship grows. Or at least just for the fun of it with the many mishaps that happens to them. Author: Huh it looks like you pretty much know what this fanfic is gonna be all about. PP: Maybe. Author: Well without further ado, let's start this fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. It belongs to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1

The Artifact

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are the bestest of friends. They know each other very well ever since they were little foals. They met when Fluttershy was getting bullied by the other pegasi back at flight school. Rainbow Dash came to Fluttershy's rescue and fend off the bullies and she did it by challenging them to a race. She challenge them to race so she can defend Fluttershy's honor. So she race the bullies not knowing she accidently cause Fluttershy to fall off while she was starting their race, however on that day when Rainbow Dash did her first Sonic Rainboom, it caused Fluttershy to realize her destiny including herself. It also cause thier other four best friends to realize thier destinies too. Since then the two pegasus had more friends then ever. They were happy with all the times they spent with each other from battling Nightmare Moon to free Princess Celistia's younger sister, Princess Luna to going to going to the Equestia Games . Their friendship and bonds grew for each trial and experence they face together.

On one beautiful and sunny day in Equestia, a certain cyan pegasus was doing her daily weather duties. She was clearing some clouds, so everypony can enjoy the nice day. Rainbow Dash was flying though each cloud in the air. Clearing them as she would quote it, " In ten seconds flat". Soon she just cleared the last of the clouds.

" Ah yeah". she said proudly. " The skies are clear once again for another day from yours truly". she said although she was alone. "Muh". Then she flew off to meet with her best friend, Fluttershy.

She came infront of the cottage of her friend and she knock on the door. Then she heard a voice from inside. " Who is it?" asked the shy pegasus from the inside.

" It's me Fluttershy". responed the tomboyish pegasus. " Rainbow Dash".

" Oh hello Dashie come on in."

So Rainbow Dash entered the cottage to find Fluttershy in the kitchen making tea.

" Hi Rainbow Dash do you want some herbal tea"? she asked kindly.

" Mm why not." she responed. " Besides I just came from my daily weather duties."

" Ok let me just make some more tea." " No Shy how about I make my cup while you enjoy cup of tea ok?" "Um I won't mind making another cup for-" " Please Fluttershy trust me. Just enjoy your cup ok." " Um ok Rainbow just don't make a mess." " Alright Fluttershy I'll not making a mess. I promise." And so Rainbow Dash went into the kitchen leaving Fluttershy in her living room with her cup of tea.

Ten minutes later, she came back with her cup of tea.

" There you go Futtershy I finish my cup of tea with no problem at all." she said in pride.

" Um well I heard lots of noises from the kitchen. Was there some problems while you were in the kitchen?" she said with care.

" Well okay I may have broken a few things." she said with a nervous smile on her face. Then they heard something crash in the kitchen. " Okay a couple more things broken, but don't worry I promise to pay for the things I've break."

" Oh it's alright I can always buy some more on my own when I go into town. You don't have to pay for them."

" No I insist I'll pay for them." " Um it's alright you did enough already." " Well suite yourself then." Rainbow Dash then came over to the couch where Fluttershy was and sit next to her.

" So how's your day Flutters?" she asked. " Well it's alright I picked up some groceries from the market stands in the morning. At least nothing crazy happend like last week." she replied remebering what had happend last week when she tried to pick up the supplies for her animal friends and herself.

" Yeah you told me that it was crazy that day. " she said. " But on the bright side you had some nice moments while you were there right?" " Oh yes at least I enjoyed myself there." Rainbow remembered that Fluttershy told about the events that happend that day, but unknown to Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash was actually watching her on that day.

_She was originally gonna invite Fluttershy over to her house to hang with her on her day off from her weather job, but when Rainbow came over to her cottage on the morning of that day, she wasn't home. So she decide to go to the market and get some supplies for her house. While she was there, Rainbow was walking around when suddenly she heard a crash and she went to investigate. When she came to the source of the crash, she saw from the distance Fluttershy, the CMC, Banana Bliss, and a wrecked stand. She watch from the distanct. When Fluttershy left, Rainbow Dash decided to keep an eye on her while she was out buying things. From each thing that happend to Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash watched feeling bad for her bestest friend, although she found some of the things funny. For the entire day she watched her while she was out in the market. When she watched the last thing that happend to her with Carrot Top and her carrot stand, she could see her friend sad. She was about to go fly to her to cheer her up when she found herself in front of a stand with lamps that had Discord on them. _

_" Well well well who did I find here at a place like this." said a voice that Rainbow Dash knew very well of. _

_" Discord." she said identifying the voice. As she said the name, Discord teleported in front of her. _

_" Well Rainbow what are you doing here if don't mind me asking?" he said. " I have no time to deal with your crazy antics Discord." she said in a very annoyed tone. _

_" My what put you in a grumpy mood?" he said in a fake hurt tone. " Does it involve our great friend Fluttershy?" _

_" Wait how do you know what was I thinking of?" " Your not the only one who was "spying" on her." _

_" Hey I wasn't spying on her I was watching her over from the distance making sure nothing bad happens to her." _

_" Uh huh and you call this part nothibg bad happening to her." Discord then proof up a tv screen showing the part where Rainbow Dash was laughing at Fluttershy who was transform into Trixie. " Okay I may have laugh every part that was funny, but I really care about her." _

_"Alright I also admitted that those were funny too. " _

_"Alright this is getting us no where. " _

_" For once I agree with you." " Anyways what are you doing here." Rainbow Dash questioned. " Well your most loving ruler Princess Celistia is on my back and she wanted me to get some kind of job to pay for that cave home that's near Canterlot." Discord replied as he sold his lamps to diffrent ponies while still looking at Rainbow Dash. _

_" Wait wait hold on. You live in a cave near Canterlot?"_

_" Yes I live in a cave near Canterlot. I did some remodeling there. You should come over sometimes." _

_" Yeaaahh no." _

_" Well suite yourself then besides I have a hot tub there. Anyways so I was thinking what job should I get and what better way to get a job is as a lamp seller. Want one?" _

_" No thank you." _

_" Well fine then anyways what should we do with our friend Fluttershy?" _

_" Well I was thinking of having a talk with Fluttershy to make her feel better and stuff." _

_" Mmmm of course that's the obvious thing to do, but what the heck let's do it on two occasions." _

_" Ugh what are they?" _

_" Number one: I want to do it." _

_" How do you know about cheering up a friend since you never had one?" _

_" My I'm hurt can't the god of chaos give it a shot for our friend?" _

_" Well fine then what's the second occasion?" _

_" The second occasion is to help me sell these fine looking lamps for the day." _

_" What really?" _

_" Yes." _

_Rainbow Dash was about to interject, but she wanted to make sure nothing bad happens to her friend and so with a sigh she replied. _

_" Fine." _

_"Good then now hide because I could see her coming." And so Rainbow Dash hid under the to await Discords actions of cheering Fluttershy up. _

After Rainbow finish remembering that day, she continued to talk to Fluttershy.

" So anything else you did today?" she asked.

" Um well-"

And so the two pegasus continue to have a conversation until Rainbow Dash looked at the talk.

" So Fluttershy later I was thinking of going over to Twilight's to check out the new Daring Doo book, " Daring Doo and the Secrets of the Sky Temple", and I was wondering if you want to come with me to go check it out." she asked.

" Umm well okay." she responed kindly. " Besides I want to go see if Twilight has some books that I can enjoy reading."

" Then it's settle then let's go." So after Fluttershy cleaned the mess that Rainbow Dash caused while she was making her own tea and Rainbow Dash washed the cups for her, they left the cottage and they made their way to Twilight's library tree home at the Golden Oaks Library ( or to others her treebrary ) .

The two pegasus made their way to the library. When they got to Twilight's library, they found a note on the door and a box on the door mat.

" Oh my I wonder what the note say."

" Well let me see." Rainbow took the note off of the door and began to read the note on the door first.

_" Dear friends,_

_I will be in Canterlot for the week for my monthly lessons on being a princess. I took Spike and Owlowiscious along with me for company. I will be back at the end of the week soon. _

_From your good friend, Twilight."_

" Well it looks like Twilight is going to be in Canterlot for the week." Rainbow said in disappointment.

" And I was so hyped up to read the next Daring Doo book."

" Oh don't worry Dashie. The note says that she will be back in a week." Fluttershy told Rainbow. " Besides it looks like there's something for Twilight."

She pointed at the box and Rainbow looked at it. She was curious about the package and she wanted to know what was in it.

" Hey Shy how about we watch over this package for Twilight when she comes back?" she asked hesitantly.

"Um well okay ." she replied unwilling. " But where are we gonna take it? "

" How about my place." she replied.

" Why do you want to take Twilight's package to your house?" questioned the butter yellow pegasus.

" Well you could be very busy taking care for your animals and stuff and I'm not that busy with the weather duty so why not me?" she lied. Rainbow really wanted to know what was really inside the package. " Ok." she responed doubtfully.

So Rainbow picked the package with Fluttershy behind him, they flew up to Rainbow Dash's house.

They came in front of the cyan pegasus' house. She opened the door and walked in. Rainbow put the package on her cloud table in her living room and got some scissors.

" Um Rainbow what are you doing with that?" Fluttershy asked.

" Well Flutters are you curious about what's inside Twilight's package?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

" Um well yes but it's not a nice to go through somepony elses mail." Fluttershy replied feeling uncertain of her friend's actions.

" Don't worry Fluttershy." the cyan pegasus reassured " It's just a quick look at it and then we can put it back into the box like it never happens ok."

" Um well-"

" Trust me." And so with that Rainbow used the scissors to opened up the package and in that package was a note, an inscription, and an statue of an mystic looking owl with rubies for the eyes. The two pegasus were confuse. Then Rainbow picked up the note and began to read.

_" Dear Miss Sparkle,_

_Your probably wondering why I brought this artifact to you. Well my associates at a museum in Manehatten decided to take a vacation for the week. So I thought of delivering this to you to look after the artifact while they are away. I can't watch over it because I'm afraid that my enemies will go after the artifact. They wouldn't thought of going after you with you being an alicorn and all. I will be back next week, so in the meantime take good care of the artifact for me._

_From yours truly, A.K. Yearling_

After Rainbow finishing reading the note, she squeal like any other fangirl would as she can not believe who delivered the package to Twilight.

" I can't beleive that A.K. Yearling who is also Daring Doo delivered this artifact to Twilight and Twilight just left without expecting a package from the author of her own adventures." she said excitdly. " This is awesome."

"Well either that or the author of this fanfic has to have a reason to go along with this story." Fluttershy said quietly to herself as she broked the fourth wall. " But um don't you think we should close up the package?" she said nervously.

" Come on Flutters how about we read what the inscription says?" she reassured again.

" Um I don't think it's a good idea." she said cautiously.

" Come on please Fluttershy after we read the inscription, then we can put the things back into the box okay? "

Fluttershy was about to interject, but she could see that Rainbow was very excited about this and she didn't want to make her friend feel sad.

" 'sigh' Okay Dash, but after we read the inscription, then we put the things back into the box."

" Yes thank you thank you Flutters." Rainbow Dash cheered as she hugged the shy pegasus. " Now let's read this inscription. Besides it's not like nothing bad gonna happen right."

" I think she might've jinx it." the butter-yellow pegasus said quietly to the readers. And so the two friends began to read.

_Those who wish to grew the bonds of each other, watch the eyes of the creature of the night and have your perspectives change until the time your bonds has grown. Then you will be in your trueselves. If you fail your task of the bonding by the end of the week, then you are doom to be the others perspective forever._

After they finish reading the inscription, they heard a humming sound and they turned their attention to the owl statue which the ruby eyes began to glow. The gem eyes then fired two separate beams at the two pegasus as they fly across the room. They hit the fluffy cloud walls of the room as the the statue's stopped glowing. They picked themselves as Rainbow Dash winced a little.

" Oww." cried out Rainbow. " That hurts Fluttershy are you ok? "

" Yeah I'm ok Dash nothing very serious. Just a slight headache." she replied as she rub her forehead.

" Yeah I feel a slight headache too." She looked at the artifact. " Well that thing didn't do nothing besides firing two beams and giving us a slight headache." she said in disappointment. " I was expecting to do something awesome like give us super powers like Spikes enchanted comic that we been sucked in. "

" It's alright Rainbow. " she comforted her friend as she rubbed her forehead.

" Uh Fluttershy are you okay? Can you manage going home?" she asked with care in her voice. " I don't know I feel a bit dizzy." she responed.

" How about you spend a night here until you recover okay?" " Ok." " You can sleep in my room while I go get the extra blankets alright?"

" It's alright Dashie I could sleep down stairs you could sleep in your room."

" No I insist you can take my bedroom. I think you need it more then me." " Um alright."

So the two pegasus spend the rest of the day hanging out until Princess Celistia lowered the sun as her sister Princess Luna raised the moon. After they eat dinner, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got ready for bed. Then Rainbow Dash walked downstairs to the living in her pajamas as Fluttershy walked into the cyan pegasus' room.

" Good night Flutters." cried out Rainbow Dash.

" Good night Dashie." cried back Fluttershy and with that she entered the bedroom while Rainbow Dash slept on her couch in her living room.

Unknown to the two pegasus, their bodies start to glow as they slept. A cyan blue energy ball came out of the speedy pegasus while a butter yellow energy ball came out of the shy pegasus. The two energy balls started to move to the different bodies of the two friends unaware that they will wake up in the morning in a different body.

**Authors notes: Me: Well here is the first chapter. Pinkie: Well that was long to make. Me: It's definitely took a long time to make do to me helping my sister clean. Pinkie: I know how you feel. I try to make the world's largest cake in a week, but it turns out I have to watch over Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake for the week while the Cakes had to go to a very important convention and they can't bring them. Me: Yeah well anyways the next chapter will be long do to cleaning. I'll try to make the next chapter soon. Also I forgot to put this in the frist MLP fanfic. If you don't know some of the other ponies like Banana Bliss and Lovestruck, then I suggest you go play the MLP app game. So see you in the next chapter. Pinkie: Bye everypony.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey brony fans I'm back and so is Pinkie for another chapter. Pinkie: That's right and we can finally see what happend to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy even though we already know what's gonna happen. Me: Yep it's so obvious and without further delay let's start this next chapter. Pinkie: While your reading this, I'm gonna go get something bye. ' she left quickly with a flash.' Me: Um ok anyways here's the next chapter. Disclamer: I don't own MLP. They belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2

The Switch

It was the next day and Luna just lowered the moon as her sister Celistia raised the sun to indicate the awakening of a new day. In the home of a certain cyan pegasus' home, Rainbow Dash began to wake up. When she opened her eyes,she found herself in her room. She was confuse.

"What the heck?" she thought to herself. " Fluttershy must've move me changing her mind. Meh ok I guess that's kind of her."

So she got off her bed and she made her way to her bathroom. She entered her bathroom and she prepared herself to brush her teeth. Still a bit tired, Rainbow filled a cup with water,washed her toothbrush, and put toothpasta on it. She started to brush her teeth when her eyes began to stir. Then a realization has finally struck her when she look at her hoofs. What she saw was not her signature cyan color, but instead it was a butter yellow color. Then her eye caught something in her mirror. There staring at her from her mirror is not her reflection, but instead it's a reflection of her shy friend, Fluttershy. She waved a hoof at the reflection. The reflection copied her. She lean her head to the left. The reflection copied her once again. She did a couple more actions to the reflection in the mirror, until finally her mind has confirm that she was indeed her friend Fluttershy.

" What the heck?" she said shockingly. She was surprise to hear Fluttershy's voice instead of her own awesome voice.

She looked at her new body. Everything was excatly like her friend from her mane to the cutie mark which is the three butterflies on her flank. Then she looked at her mirror again and she looked carefully at her face. She could see that instead of Fluttershy's blue aqua eyes, it was her own pink magenta eyes.

" Woah." she exclaimed. But then she realize something else. She wondered how Fluttershy would react when she wakes up in her new body.

So Rainbow exited her bathroom and she quietly made her way downstairs to her living room. She could see her body on the couch still sleeping peacefully. She hated to wake her friend, but she wanted to let Fluttershy know what situation they are in now. So she started to wake her.

" Fluttershy." she quietly waking the former butter yellow pegasus up. " Hey Flutters wake up."

" Huh." sleeply responed Fluttershy. Her eyesight began to stirr. When her eyesight finally became clear, she recieve a shocked. Instead of seeing the cyan pegasus, she could see a three dimensional clone of herself.

" What the-" she put her hoof in front of her mouth. Instead of hearing her own calm caring voice from her mouth, she hears a tomboyish roughish voice coming out of her mouth.

" H-h-how?" she said shakly. Then her eyesight caught something. She looked at her hoof that she used to cover her mouth. She could see that it's not her usual yellow color, but instead it was a cyan blue color.

Rainbow then spoke up again. " Fluttershy?" she got the attention of her friend who is starting to freak out. " Fluttershy calm down it's me Rainbow Dash." She was trying to calm her friend done from her freak out.

" Dashie?" she asked while trying to stay calm.

" Yes Flutters it's me." she said with a small smile.

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was not only seeing Rainbow Dash in her own body, but she was in the body of her friend. She was so shocked about what happend when she woke up, she passed out.

" Ah nuts." Rainbow Dash said as she sighed.

After trying to wake her friend from her shockness, Fluttershy finally woked up again feeling upset that it wasn't a dream. She whimpered at her realization that this is really happening. It sounded something that no one but herself would do in front of others.

" Oh my how is this happening?" Fluttershy said to herself now starting to cry which Rainbow can't stand looking at herself crying.

" Fluttershy?" she said patting her friend while trying to make her friend feel better. ( and also trying to get her friend stop crying in her body. ) " Don't worry will figure out how to get back to our regular bodies just stop crying okay?"

" 'sniff' Really?" she sniffed trying to stop herself from continuing to cry.

" Really." the cyan now butter yellow pegasus said.

" 'sniff' Ok."

Soon Fluttershy manage to stop crying with only a bit of sniffling. Rainbow Dash was relieve.

" Umm Dash do you know how did this happen?" the shy pegasus asked.

" Hmm." the tomboy pegasus thoughted about it. Then relization has struck her as she has figure out the answer of this predicament.

" What a minute." she said in realization. " It must be that weird owl statue in that box that was inside A.K. Yearling's package for Twilight. "

" Really?" she asked " Oh I knew it was a bad idea to open that package. "

So Rainbow walked over to her cloud table and looked at the things that were in the package.

" Hmm let's see. " Rainbow looked at each object. She looked at the owl statue. " This thing fired at us which we got a headache from." she stated. " It fired those beams at when-" Fluttershy stopped herself in realization. " We read that inscription. Rainbow maybe when we read that inscription-"

" It caused the statue to fire beams which made us switch bodies." she finished her friend's sentence. Then she had an idea. " Maybe if we read the inscription again, it would caused us to switch back."

" Um Dash I don't think that's what it me-" " Come on Shy let's read that inscription." " Um well ok."

So they read the inscription again, but nothing happend. " Well that's a rip off." complained Rainbow. " I was sure it was gonna switch us back in ten seconds flat."

" Um maybe we should go get some help from our friends." suggested Fluttershy.

" What really Fluttershy?" she said. " How can we get help if Twilight's in Canterlot and stuff. She'll be mad and probably annoyed if we send a letter to her."

" Well maybe we can get help from our other friends?" "What who else knows how to cure ancient artifacts that still work?" questioned the butter yellow pegasus in a questionable look.

" Um well I may have some ideas." she said as she tried to grin like Rainbow Dash but it made her feel awkward.

" Really Flutters?" Rainbow said as she raised an eyebow. " Sorry Dashie." she said sheepishly

**Authors Notes: Me: Hey folks sorry for this chapter being too short and stuff. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Well anyways how will our pegasus friends gonna get out of this predicament. ?: Well I don't know darling. How will our pegasus friends gonna get out of this predicament. Me: Wait what the heck Rarity what are you doing here? Rarity?: Well Pinkie invited me to this room and so while you narrating this story, I just came in here and relax. Me: Wait why would Pinkie invite you here? Rarity?: I don't know silly.' she puts her hoof in over her mouth to relize something she did wrong.' Me: Wait a minute Rarity doesn't say 'silly' unless. Rarity?: Unless what? Me: Unless your actully ' I pinch an area on top of " Rarity's" forehead and then pull down the thing which was a zipper to reveal ' PINKIE. Pinkie: ' giggle' Ah you got me J. Me: Of course I did. So this is what you were getting. Pinkie: That's right. Since we're having ponies be in other bodies, I decide to go get my trunk full of my disguises. 'she took out a trunk from her hyperspace pocket.' Me: Neat. Pinkie: Check it out. 'she climbed in the trunk and climbed out as a different perfectly look character.' I'm Twilight as a alicorn. ' she said in her own voice.' Me: That's awesome let me try. Pinkie: Be my guest. ' giggle ' Me: Oh and good bye everyone see you in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello again readers. Here is another chapter for this MLP fanfic. Pinkie: And at the end of this chapter, Fluttershy is gonna come in here and stuff. Me: That's right in some chapters Fluttershy will come in here somtimes. Anyways without further ado here is the next chapter and hopefully this is much more longer.**

Chapter 3

The Help

The two pegasus were flying over to their first destination to the Everfree Forest bringing the package with them. They were going to get help from their good zebra friend, Zecora. Rainbow Dash was carrying it in her saddlebags, but she found it a bit heavy with being in Fluttershy's body.

" Man Fluttershy you body isn't strong enough to carry this thing." she complained.

" I'm sorry Rainbow, but I'm not much of a athletic type. Although I do some stretches every morning." Fluttershy told Rainbow.

" Well when I'm back in my regular body, I'm gonna show you some exercises that will fit you perfectly okay?" she said to her friend.

" Ok Rainbow." she replied. " I guess so."

Soon they arrive at the zebra's hut. They knock on the door and then answered Zecora.

" Hello my dear friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, what brings you here to come by?" she greeted nicely.

" Hello Zecora." greeted back Fluttershy. " May we come in?"

Zecora was surprise and confuse. It was very unusual to see Rainbow Dash to act very polite unless she was force to do so.

" My Rainbow Dash it's unusual to see you very polite, did you crash your head again while you take flight?" she asked.

Fluttershy was confuse about Zecora's question until she relize that she was in Rainbow Dash's body and it would be very unusual to see the cyan pegasus to act in a very polite manner.

" Um well um Zecora you see-" Before she could explain, Rainbow Dash interrupted her.

" We have a problem." she said quickly. " So can we come in?"

" Of course you can come in my dear friends, let me help you treat your amends."

So the two pegasus walked into the hut and Zecora closed the door and went over to them.

" So tell me you two, what is the problem I can cure for you?" she asked them as she took a sip of some herbal tea.

" Um well." the two pegasus started to explain. Soon after they were finish explaining the situation they were in, Rainbow Dash took the artifact, the inscription, and the note.

" So you see Zecora when we read the inscription, it made the owl statue fire lasers at us and then we ourselves in each other's bodies." told Fluttershy.

" So do you know a cure or something that can bring us back to our normal bodies?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Zecora thoughted for a moment, then she asked them something. " If you two don't mind, may I see the inscription that you two find."

Rainbow handed her the inscription and then she began to read it silently. After she was finish reading it, she spoke out again.

" Hmm it appears there's something special about this artifact that A.K. Yearling has find. Let me explain if you don't mind." The two pegasus looked at each other for a moment, then they looked back at Zecora with a nod. " Very well then let me explain. There use to be a tribe of ponies that use to live in a rocky terrain. They would shelter in caves that keeps them safe from dreaded whether like the rain. In their tribe, they would use the owl statue to test the friendships of each other in order for them to get along perfectly without them complain. If they pass the test, their friendship will fill them with happiness which it contains. However if they fail the test, they will spent their days as each other forever which can be a pain."

She finish explaining and then she spoke again. " So you see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, you must complete the task of bonding if want to try. "

Then Rainbow spoke out. " So wait a moment we have a week to bond with each other? But me and Fluttershy already knew each other from flight school. So we are already best friends right?"

" Yes it is true that you two are already best friends. You are friends till the end. But since you activate the statue, your friendship is now on the test. I have no remadies to fix this mess, so I belive in you two to do your best." Zecora said.

" Well thanks anyways Zecora." said Fluttershy so calmly.

" Yeah thanks anyways Zecora." said Rainbow Dash who was disappointed. And with that they pack up the things they took out from Twilight's package and they left the zebra's hut.

Soon they were flying again with Rainbow Dash struggling to carry the heavy package trying to maintain her flight. She was upset that Zecora doesn't have a cure for them so she can be her awosome fast and strong self. Fluttershy can see this. She feel bad for her friend because their zebra friend doesn't have a cure for curses from ancient old artifacts and that they both have to do it themselves to cure each other to be back to normal. So she talked to her friend who was currently in her own body.

" Hey um Rainbow are you ok?" she asked caringly.

" No I'm not Fluttershy." she responed sadly. " I'm just bummed out that Zecora doesn't have the cure so you could be back to your nice caring self and me back to my strong, fast, awosome self instead of being in your slow, sluggish, and weak body. No offense."

" None taken maybe I could carry your saddlebags for you being in your body and all." she offered to help. She could'nt stand see her friend in her own body to struggle.

"No thank you Fluttershy I don't need any help." she said with a small smile which then grew to a confident grin. " Beside's I'm sure I can handle being in your body." she said, but then just as she said that, she started to swerve left and right struggling to keep flight.

" Woah woah." Then she started to glide down in a quick matter.

" Ahhhhh." she screamed. Just before she crashed into the trees of the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy manage to catch her using Rainbow Dash's body of incredible speed and stamina to help her.

" Thanks Flutters." said Rainbow in a relief tone. " I thought I was a goner taking your body with me."

" No problem Dashie." said Fluttershy also in a relief tone. " I'm just glad that your ok."

" Yeah you know what I think it's okay for you to carry my saddle bags."

" Ok then."

So Rainbow Dash handed Fluttershy her saddlebag. Which Fluttershy found it not feeling heavy seeing as she was in her friend's body.

" Maybe we should find someone else for help." Rainbow Dash suggested. Fluttershy was surprise about this.

" What but Zecora said that we should bond our friendship. It's the only way to be back to our regular bodies." Fluttershy said. " And we have to do it before the end of the week,"

" No way I'm not gonna wait that long." complained Rainbow Dash. " I need my awosome body real badly." Then she thought on what other help they could find to get them back to normal. Then she thought on the perfect magic user to help them.

" How about Discord?" suggested to former cyan pegasus. Fluttershy was surprise again.

" What why Discord?" asked the former butter yellow pegasus.

" Because your friends with that crazy draconnequus and he could be our ticket to become normal again."

" But but I can't." she said shakenly.

" Of course you can. Besides your in my awosome fast body, so you can do it. I'll just wait at my house okay?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment. She thought of not going over to Discord's cave home because she was scared that he wouldn't believe her, but she wanted to make her friend happy. So she hesitated to do the task for her friend.

" Ok Dash I'll do it." she reluctantly agreed. " Just don't do anything wrong with my body ok?"

" Don't worry Fluttershy you can count on me to take care of your body just go and see Discord okay?"

" Ok." And with that Fluttershy sped off near Canterlot to go to Discord's home leaving Rainbow Dash to fly up to her cloud home.

Fluttershy was flying as fast as Rainbow Dash with her being in her friend's body in all. She was feeling fascinated of how fast she was going. She never flew this fast before other than the time she help the other pegasus to make a hurricane to bring to Cloudsdale. She was amazed until she remembered the task that she was suppose to do for her friend. So Fluttershy just concentrated on the task as she focused on making her way to her destination. Soon she was near Canterlot and she manage to find the cave home of Discord. She flew up to the front of the cave home and knoucked on the door. Then without warning, the door flew open as Discord swung open the door as Fluttershy quickly move out of the way with a fright and a squeak which sounded funny coming from Rainbow Dash's voice. Discord looked around to see who knocked on his door. Then he looked down to see " Rainbow Dash" on his doorstep.

" Why hello there my good friend Rainbow Dash." he greeted with a grin on his face. " It was so unexpecting to see you here. Did you finally had a change of heart to finally come over to my most comfortable home to come and finally hang out with your good friend Discord?"

" Um Discord I hate to bother you but um you see I'm not Rainbow Dash." she said as she was still a bit shaken up from Discord answering the door so quickly.

" What?" he asked as he puts his lion paw up to his ears. " What did you say?"

Fluttershy soon recovered from her shaken act. She took a deep breath and repeated what she said to the draconnequus. " Well like I said I'm not actully Rainbow Dash. I'm really Fluttershy."

Discord just stared at her for a moment, then he laughed.

" Ha ha ha ha really and I'm actully Princess Celistia." he said and then he snapped his fingers and he transformed himself into Celistia.

" Oh look at me I'm Princess Celistia. I'm your most loving ruler in all of Equestia. I like bananas." Discord said imitating Celistia's voice. Then with a flash he transformed himself back to his draconnequus self.

" Oh ho ho that's a good one Dash." he said as he put his finger to wipe off a tear from his eye.

" Discord I'm being serious I'm actully Fluttershy." she said trying to convince the dracconnequus to belive her.

" Alright now that was funny Rainbow Dash, but now I think it's time to stop the pranks now." he said.

" No really I really am Fluttershy you got to believe me." she begged.

" Yeah yeah very funny ha ha now stop it. It's really on my nerves." he said starting to get annoyed.

" Please believe me I really am Fluttershy." she said as she was now starting to tear up.

" Look are you trying to annoy me because I'm the one that's suppose to do the annoying and if you don't cut it out, then things are about to get chaotic around here." he said in a stern tone with a very mad and serious expression on his face.

" I am really Fluttershy." she shouted. She was now bursting into tears which caught Discord by surprise. He never seen Rainbow Dash crying before and he could finally see that the cyan pegasus was really being serious.

" Your really are serious aren't you?" he asked as he was much more calm now. Fluttershy nodded as she continued to cry. " Alright then if your really are Fluttershy, then what's my most greatest fear of all time and only the real Fluttershy knows that."

So Discord lend over his ear to her as Fluttershy, still sniffling with some tears, went to whisper something in his ears. When she was finish whispering to him, his expression was shocked as he can't believe his ears of what he heard from the cyan pegasus.

" Oh my so you really are Fluttershy aren't you?" he asked as he now felt a big wave of guilt sweeping over him. The cyan pegasus just nodded. " Oh my dear Fluttershy I'm so sorry for not taking it really seriously." he said as he hugged the sniffling pegsus. Fluttershy gave him a hug back. " Now how about we go inside so you can tell what has happen to you okay?"

Fluttershy soon stopped crying, but still sniffed as she wiped her face with her hoofs as she answered his question. " Ok Discord." And with that Discord snapped his fingers and teleported Fluttershy and himself inside his living room despite the rocky apperence outside, his home looked like any other normal home with some furniture looking a bit chaotic.

" Please take a sit my dear Fluttershy." he said politly as he was dress up like a butler showing her her seat. So Fluttershy sat on the chair." Now tell me how are you in Rainbow Dash's body?" he said as he sat on another chair.

" Well it all started like this." she began to explain. She told him everything that happend yesterday and what happended this mourning. After she was done explaining, she took the things from her friend's saddlebags and placed them on the table. " So when we readed the inscription, this owl artifact fired these beams at us and the next thing we know, we were in each other's bodies when we woke up."

Discord looked at the artifact as he snapped his fingers a couple of times as he conjured up several tools to help him with.

" So Dashie and I were thinking if you know how to turn us back to normal?" she asked. Then Discord snapped his fingers as the tools he had disappered.

" I'm sorry Fluttershy." he said sadly. " My chaos magic can't do anything to counter act magic from artifacts like this creepy thing. Besides in my younger days before I became very evil, I use to be some kind of doctor or something and when I try to left a curse from an artifact, err let's just say it caused some bad side effects."

" Oh." she said with disappointment on her face. " That's ok I understand. I guess I gotta give Rainbow Dash the bad news then. Thanks anyways Discord."

" No problem Fluttershy and I so sorry again for not believing in you. How about I come and visit Rainbow's cloud home, or rather your home sometime this week okay?"

" That's ok Discord and you can come over as long as Rainbow is ok with it."

" Okay good now before you go, do you want me to make you something like cookies or some tea?" he offered as he conjured up some cookies on a baking tray and a tea cup with tea in it.

" No thank you Discord I need to get back to Rainbow Dash's home. Maybe another time ok." she said as she packed up the things back into Rainbow's saddlebag and made her way to the door.

" Very well then I bid you ado." he said as he made the cookies and tea disappered and he waved good bye.

" Good bye Discord." Fluttershy said kindly as she exited the cave home and with that she flew back up to the skies as fast as she could as she made her way back to Rainbow Dash's home.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was waiting for her friend to came back from her task. While she waited, she readed some Daring Doo books and fed her pet tortoise Tank which he was confuse why " Fluttershy " was feeding him instead of his owner. Rainbow Dash hoped that Discord can cured without doing the task of bonding, becuase she thought there bonds are already strong enough. Then she heard a knock from the door and she quickly went to answer it with her feeling excited. She opened the door and she could see her friend in her body with diappointment on her body's face.

" Well?" she asked with worriedness on her face. Fluttershy just nodded her face. Rainbow Dash groaned.

" Aw man I was sure he could've help us." she said sadly. " Now what?"

Well I thought of one last pony we could ask for help." Fluttershy suggested.

" Really who." Rainbow Dash asked.

They were in front of a house in Ponyville and Fluttershy knocked on the door. Then a voice came from the inside of the door.  
" Hold on I'm coming." said the voice in a sleepy tone. And then the door was opened to reveal that it was none other that Trixie Lulumoon in a white bath robe with blue edges on it. Appearently since she and Twilight are now good friends after the incident with the alicorn amulet. And since Twilight became an alicorn princess, she not only gave her another carriage, but she also found her a home in Ponyville. She also has a job as a waiter at the cafe, but sometimes she would schedule what months she would go take for as she still likes to travel around Equestia to show the citizens of that town her amazing magic tricks, sometimes also performing her magic act in Ponyville . Her magic has improve thanks to Twilight for letting her borrowing some books on magic. She would also visit her birthplace in Hoofington to visit her family there. She was very greatful for what Twilight Sparkle has done for her. And so

" Well what can I do for you two?" she said as she rubbed her eyes with her hoof.

" Well Trixie we have a problem and we were wondering if you can help us?" spoke out Rainbow Dash.

" Well come on in and tell me your problem." she said

And so the two pegasus entered into Trixie's home as Trixie went into her kitchen to make some coffee while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went into her living room and sat on her coach.

" Now tell me what your problem is?" she asked.

So once again the two pegasus told Trixie all about there problem. After they were finish, they once again took the things from the saddle bag and place them on the table. Trixie inspected the three objects one by one. And then she went to her book shelf to find what she needed to do. After she found the book she was looking for, she looked for the page that can show her instructions on what to do with the owl artifact.

After she looked on every page in the book, she just signed. " I'm sorry you two." she said in disappointment. " But I can't find anything on this weird owl statue, so it looks like you have to follow what this inscription said okay?"

" Well ok thanks for trying anyways." said Fluttershy.

" Okay then now do you want anything to eat here? I could make you two somthing." Trixie nicely offered.

" No thank you Trixie. Besides we already ate breakfest." responed Rainbow Dash .

" Well suite yourself then." said Trixie. " Now I must get ready for my shift at the cafe. So I can't be late."

" Alright then thanks again for trying." said Fluttershy as she and Rainbow pack up the things again in Rainbow Dash's saddlebag and they exited the house.

Soon they were back at Rainbow Dash's house thinking of what to do next.

" Well we went to everypony that can possibly help us." said Rainbow in a disappointed tone.

" I guess the only way to switch back to our normalselves is to bond with one another and be each other for the entire week. " statted Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash signed as she finally agreed with what the inscription they readed meant. " Alright then I guess we have no choice but to bond one another." she said confidently. " It will be very difficult, but we must try. So are you with me Flutters?"

" Yes I am Dashie." responded Fluttershy confidently.

" Alright then now where do we start?"

**Me: And scene well this has been long and tiring chapter right you guys. Pinkie: Right. Fluttershy: Um right. Me: By the way I'm sorry that I have to write the part when you cry. Fluttershy: Oh that's alright. I understand that you wrote it there for a reason. Me: Thank you Fluttershy. By the way how are you handling being in Rainbow Dash's body? Fluttershy: Oh well it's different. I feel quicker and stronger then my normal body. Pinkie: Yeah I bet you can perform Dashie's Sonic Rainboom. Fluttershy: Um I don't know Pinkie. I don't know how to do one. It might be dangerous. Pinkie: Oh come on maybe later on. Right J? Me: Um maybe anyways see you in the next chapter. Pinkie: Bye everypony. Fluttershy: Um bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello readers it's been awhile sorry about that. Pinkie Pie: It's about time I was so bored and stuff. I had nothing to do. Well I hang out with my best friends, work at Sugercube Corner, plan partys, brake the 4th wall, help you give ideas for other fanfics, start that club,- Fluttershy: Um Pinkie I think we shouldn't spoil any that Jay is planning to do. Pinkie Pie: Oh whoops sorry. Me: Well that's okay. So the reason why I took so long is is because I'm making another fanfic that involves another interest of mine. So I'm on this fanfic and the other ine back and forth. Pinkie Pie: You better not leave us behind. Me: Don't worry I'm not and now without further ado here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

The Duties of One Another

And so the next morning, the two pegasus were going over each others jobs for the week. Fluttershy was telling Rainbow Dash how to take care of the animals at her home and Rainbow Dash was telling Fluttershy how to handle being on the whether team.

" Alright Rainbow do you think you could handle taking care of the animals while I'm in your body?" asked Fluttershy worriedly.

" Yes Fluttershy I could handle taking care of your animals." responed Rainbow Dash. " Can you handle my job on the weather team?

" Um yes I guess so."

" Okay. We will meet back here at your house okay."

" Um ok."

" Good now excuse me I got to go take of some animals."

" Ok and I have to go do some whether duty. Just take care of yourself."

" Don't worry Flutters I may have some bad moments with animals, but there's nothing and I mean nothing that can stop somepony as awosome as me."

" Um ok then I'll see you later Rainbow Dash." And with that Fluttershy quickly flew over to Cloudsdale to start Rainbow Dash's job as part of the weather team leaving Rainbow Dash behind at her house to take care of Fluttershy's animals.

Fluttershy arrived at the Cloudsdale Weather building. She walked inside and made her way towards the the room where Rainbow Dash's team is. She was greeted by a certain grayish lilac pegasus.

" Well hello there Rainbow Dash." greeted Cloudchaser. " Are you ready for weather duty?"

" Umm." Fluttershy was about to reply nervously, but she remembered that she has to act like Rainbow Dash. So she took a deep breath and she did her best Rainbow Dash impersonation.

" Yeah I totally ready for weather duty." she said trying to be confidently. " Who would denied Equestia's fastest flyer?" " _Oh my gosh what in Equestia did I just say?" _she thought to herself she was relived that she could hear her real voice instead of Rainbow's voice.

" Well Rainbow Dash your as confident as ever." Cloudchaser said. " Well anyways this is today's job." She handed her the list of jobs that Rainbow's team had to do for today.

" Well okay then let's get our team together alright Cloudchaser."

" You got it boss."

" _Oh my I hope I don't have to keep acting like this forever." _Fluttershy thought to herself. " _I wonder how Rainbow Dash is handling taking care of the animals._"

Meanwhile back at Fluttershy's cottage, Rainbow Dash was looking over the list of directions that Fluttershy gave her so she can get the jobs done. She remembered the last time she tried to take care of the animals is when Twilight casted a spell that was created by Starswirl the Bearded. It was a spell that caused her friends to switch their cutie marks and destinys. Rainbow Dash ended up having Fluttershy's cutie mark and destiny. She was force to take care of her animals and she failed miserably. She was almost eaten by the animals if it wasn't for her friends. And now she literally has to really take care of her Fluttershy's animals while she was impersonating her.

" All right then let's see." she looked at the list of things she has to do today. " I have to feed the birds, feed the squirrels, feed the rabbits, feed the beavers, feed the skunks, feed the deers, and feed the bears for the daytime and then feed the owls ( ugh more owls ), feed the racoons, feed the possums, feed the- you know what this is wasting time I'll just go feed the animals right now." And with that Rainbow headed over to the kitchen cabinets to get the food for the specific animals that she has to feed for the animals in the daytime.

Back with the weather team, Fluttershy was trying to do Rainbow Dash' weather job correctly without giving away her real identity. She and Rainbow Dash's team were heading over to the sector they were given for today. She was feeling very nervous about speaking out and giving orders. She feels that it's not nice to order around ponies, but since she was in the body of Rainbow Dash, she had to act very confident like her. So Fluttershy took her time of remembering each different pegasus' name, their job position, and what's their job for the day.

" Alright you lazy bums." she started to explain once again impersonating Rainbow Dash's personality and attitude. " Here's what I want you guys to do for today's weather job today." She gave each team member their job and duty. After she was finish telling, she went over to her section of the sector to do Rainbow Dash's own job.

She started to kick some clouds, but she accidently kick it too hard that it caused some heavy rain to be release out of the cloud and then drop down to the ground below. Fluttershy was embarrass. Cloudchaser noticed the shy scared pegasus' actions and so she flew over to her to see what was the problem.

" Hey Rainbow Dash is there any problem going here?" she asked. Fluttershy just responed.

" Yes Cloudchaser I'm fine." she said impersonating Rainbow Dash again. " I'm just a little off."

" Well be careful alright."

" Thanks."

And then Cloudchaser flew back to her section.

" _I hope this doesn't happen all day." _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was trying to get the correct food for the animals's needs. She hopedthat they won't get angry at her.

" _Alright first the birds_." she thought to herself. She flew over to the many bird houses that hung on some trees around Fluttershy's cottage as she got the bird seed for the birds.

" Alright my little bird friends eat up." she said as she was trying to copy Flutershy's kind personality. The birds ate their breakfest, but some of them didn't eat their food and so they chirpped at the butter-yellow pegasus about it. Rainbow listened to them.

" What's that." she asked. " You wanted berries for breakfest?"

Some of the birds nodded. " Oh ok I'm sorry I'll go get them." she said to them as she was flying over back to the cottage.

" _Man who would've known_." she thought to herself. " _These animals are picky and specfic with their meal_. _This better not happen all day._"

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was doing very badly with Rainbow Dash's job on the weather team. She would kick some clouds too hard that they would release heavy down to the ground where unexpected ponies would fall victims of "having a wet day", go to other sections by mistake and bumping into the other weather members, and jumping on a cloud so much that she gets struck by lightning ( even though pegasus are naturally immune to lightning shocks ). The weather team were baffled about " Rainbow Dash's " actions. So they went over to "Rainbow Dash" to speak to her.

" Hey Rainbow Dash are you alright?" said a pink mare pegasus. " Because you seem to be off today."

" Yeah." put in a yellow stallion pegasus. " You've seemed to mess up some things and stuff."

" Yeah you only act like this when you feel nervous about something." said Cloudchaser. " Are you ok?"

Fluttershy tried to think of a good excuse to tell them. Then she took a deep breath and told them a good excuse.

" Um yes I'm alright." she responed. " I just have a slight headache. There's nothing to worry about." " _Please buy it._" Fluttershy thought to herself.

" Well ok then, just don't try to work yourself hard okay?" Cloudchaser told the cyan pegasus.

" Ok."

" Good now let's get back to work alright."

And with that Cloudchaser and the other members flew back to their positions leaving Fluttershy alone.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was feeling irritated with Fluttershy's animal friends. She has to go back and forth from where the animal is at to Fluttershy's cottage to get what the animal's needs are. Some would demand other different foods, some would get injured so she has to quickly go back to the cottage to get the right medicine, and some just wanted to spend time with her. She wasn't liking this at all.

" _Man who would've known these animals have lots of needs they wanted._" Rainbow Dash thought to herself. " _Ugh this is really a pain, but I have to do this so that owl artifact could lift up the curse._"

Then she heard a animal calling for her.

" _Oh nuts here we go again._ I'm coming." And with that she flew over to the animal awaiting what kind of need this animal wanted.

Soon it was the end of the day and after Fluttershy left the weather team, she head over to her cottage. When she come to the door, she unlocked it using the spare key she had and thenheaded inside to find her own body sleeping on her couch with her pet bunny friend, Angel Bunny. She decided to make some herbel tea and read a book from her book shelf while waitng for her friend to wake up.

Thirtie minutes later, Rainbow Dash woken from her nap along with Angel. She then spotted her own body reading a book and drinking some herbel tea. Angel hopped down from the couch as she got off the couch.

" Hi uh Rainbow Dash." the real Rainbow Dash greeted. This got the attention of Fluttershy who looked away from the book she was reading. She was confuse of why Rainbow Dash was calling her by her friend's name instead of her real name until she saw Angel in the living room. So she impersonated her friend again.

" Hey there Fluttershy." the real Fluttershy greeted back. " I hope you don't mind of me coming in without you noticing."

" Oh not at all Rainbow."

" Yeah um Fluttershy can we talk in private?"

" Yeah ok." The real Rainbow Dash in Fluttershy's body led Angel out the door.

" Come along Angel." she said. " I need to talk to Rainbow Dash in private ok."

The bunny just nodded his head and hopped out to the door. Then Rainbow Dash closed the door and sign.

" Man that was exhausting." she said as she talked like her real self again. " You know Fluttershy you never told me that taking care of your animals can be tiring."

" Sorry Rainbow Dash." she said as she also talked like her real self. " I guess I forgot to tell you that."

" Yeah it's alright."

" But you never told me that your job can be tiring and kinda hard to do."

" Yeah I'm sorry too." she said. " Well I guess we should've gone over more of each of our jobs more."

" I agree. How about first thing in the morning we teach each other more of our jobs more"

" Alright then. But for now how about we hang out for the rest of the day."

" Ok."

And so once again the two pegasus hung out with each other until it was nightime and it was time for Fluttershy to go back to Rainbow Dash's home.

" Good night." they said to one another. And so with that Fluttershy flew away while Rainbow Dash went back inside the cottage.

**Me: Well here is the lastest chapter. Pinkie Pie: Well finally it took so long for you to make. Me: Yeah and it's do to many distractions and stuff. So yeah. Anyways I hope to see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**' In a bedroom ' Me: Greetings readers. I'm here today to read you a bedtime story, or in this case the next chapter for this fanfic. Isn't that right you three? ' On the bed were none other then the CMC.' Applebloom: Uh Mr. J why are you reading here in this here bedroom? Scootaloo: Yeah isn't kinda weird and freaky not to mention kinda stupid to read this fanfic that you've showed us here in someponies bedroom? Sweetie Belle: Yeah and why are we in bed? Me: Well I couldn't use my narrator's room because of an incident that involves a certain pink earth pony. " Applebloom: Why did Pinkie do? Me: Well. '**_**Flashback withen an author's note': Pinkie Pie: Yay I can't wait to make this ice cream cake with this new blender I've brought from that nice pony in the trench coat. I hope nothing bad happens while I'm in here. ' And just as Pinkie said that, something bad happens. End of flashback'**_** Me: And so I left Pinkie not only cleaning my narrator's room, but she's also helping renovating the room. Applebloom: Oh so that's what happen. Scootaloo: Yeah, but why do you have us on this bed. Me: Oh I think it's fitting because this next chapter involves a dream and with you three here, it kinda gives a feeling that I'm reading a bedtime story to you three little fillies. Sweetie Belle: Aw now I get it. Can you read us the next chapter for this fanfic? Me: Of course I will. Now let's begin shall.**

Chapter 5

The Dreams

It was nighttime and at Rainbow Dash's home, Fluttershy who was in Rainbow Dash's body was getting ready for bed. After she did some cleaning and feeding Tank, she brushed her teeth and put on Rainbow Dash's pajamas. Then she walked over to the bedroom and went on the bed. She was thinking of how the rest of the week will go.

" I hope nothing else bad happens while we have this curse to deal with." she said with concern. " We may be close to each other, but I don't want to be this close in her body." And so with that Fluttershy went to sleep.

Fluttershy was dreaming about having a picnic with Angel Bunny at a clearing. She was feeling very cheerful spending time with her pet bunny friend, being in her own body, and eating the sandwiches that she made. She was having a wonderful time.

Then she was about to give another sandwich to Angel, when suddenly Angel had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at Fluttershy. Fluttershy wanted to know what's wrong with her pet bunny, so she asked him.

" What's wrong Angel?" she asked. Then Angel Bunny glared at his owner.

" Please tell me Angel what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked again as she put her hoof out to try calming her bunny down. Then Fluttershy looked down at her hoof and gasped. Instead of being a butter-yellow color , it was instead a cyan blue color. Then Fluttershy looked all over herself and she could see that the rest of her body is cyan blue and her mane wasn't long, but instead it was up to her shoulders and her mane wasn't pink, but instead it was the colors of the rainbow. Then she quickly looked into her saddlebags and pulled out her hand mirror. She was shocked to see that her face looked exactly like Rainbow Dash again, minus the eye color which was aqua blue instead of magenta.

" Oh my." she said worriedly in her own voice instead of Rainbow Dash's voice like in the real world.

Then she could see Angel still glaring at her. And then suddenly he shireked loudly. And then suddenly, Fluttershy heard a large rumbling sound and the ground shaked. Then suddenly coming towards them were many of Fluttershy's animal friends. They went behind Angel and they too started to glare at Fluttershy for they think that it's Rainbow Dash.

" Oh please don't look at me like that." she said as she was starting to get scared.

Then Angel and the animal's eyes started to glow red and they started to growl at her. Then they started to walk slowly at her. Fluttershy started to walk backwards in fear. She would've flown away quickly since she's now Rainbow Dash, but she was too scared to even think about doing that. Then the animal started to lunge at her and Fluttershy quickly ran to the other direction as she was now being chase by angry animals.

The sky turned dark as the sun started to set as Fluttershy was running for her life from the evil looking animals into the Everfree Forest. She didn't know why they were chasing her. So Fluttershy tried to reason with them.

" Please stop." she cried in terror. " It's me Fluttershy so please stop chasing me."

But the animals didn't listen to her. Instead they continue to chase after her. She started to cry because her animal friends were trying to capture their caretaker and they wouldn't listen to her.

Then she came out of Everfree Forest to find herself at another clearing. The animals also came out of the forest. Then as the evil animals were continuing to chase after Fluttershy, the moon rose up to the skies and it seemed to have a face on it. Then the moon glowed which caught Fluttershy's attention. Then a big blue glowing ball came from the moon and then it went in front of them which made Fluttershy and the evil animals stop running. Then the ball stopped glowing and it revealed to be none other then the princess of the night, Luna.

" Princess Luna." she said in surprise.

Then Luna started to speak out loud.

" Away you foal beasts." she said in her royal Canterlot voice. " You shall not harm this innocent pegasus no more. So be off with you."

And then as Luna said that, the animals started to back away and then they quickly ran back into the Everfree Forest. Then Princess Luna started to walked over the cowering cyan pegasus.

" Are you alright Fluttershy?" she asked in her normal voice. Fluttershy looked up and just nodded. " Forgive me for using the traditional royal Canterlot voice."

" Oh it's alright." she said sadly. " Thanks for getting rid of them."

" Your welcome." she said nicely. " Now can you tell me why were you in dear friend Rainbow Dash' body in the real world?"

"Wait how did you know that?" Fluttershy asked in surprise. Luna just chuckled.

" Oh please dear friend Fluttershy." she begin to responed. " You wouldn't forget that I Luna, "Princess of the Night", learned how to do mind reading spells?"

" Oh." said Fluttershy. " No I wouldn't."

" Then your question has been answered. Anyways how did you and Rainbow Dash came in the possession of the owl statue artifact?"

" What how did you.. oh wait never mind. Well it happend one day ago." Fluttershy started to tell Luna what happend one day ago.

When she was done telling Luna the events that happend one day ago, the princess of the night put her hoof on her chin and pondered.

" Hmm so let me get this straight. Rainbow Dash covinced you to bring the package to her home, looked at what was in the package, and read the inscription that was in the package?"

" Um yes pretty much." she said sheepishly.

" Don't worry Fluttershy for I too will try to keep this secret away from others." Luna said. " Although I'm very worried that my sister will find out about this on her own."

" Just please don't tell anyone about this ok Luna?" begged Fluttershy.

" Very well then I shall keep this secret away from others then." responed Luna. " Now tell me Fluttershy why did you have this nightmare?

" Um well I don't know." she said. " One minute I was having a nice pleasant dream and then the next thing I know I was Rainbow Dash and the animals started to chase me and then you save me. I just don't know why they started chasing me. I just don't know."

Luna then pondered again and then she questioned Fluttershy.

" Does the animals chasing you might have involve you being Rainbow Dash?"

" Well I don't think so?"

" Hmm wasn't there a time when the animals started to attack Rainbow Dash?"

" Well that was when-" Then Fluttershy realize something the animals attacked her because they that that she was Rainbow Dash. Ever since the incident with her and Rainbow Dash and three of her other friend's had their cutie marks and destinies switch, the animals don't like Rainbow Dash caring for them. So it might've explain why the animals were chasing her.

" Oh my I think the animals were chasing because I'm Rainbow Dash."

" That must be it." said Luna. " Now let me fix that." As she said that, her horn started to glow nightish blue and then Fluttershy was glowing. Then with a flash, Fluttershy was back to her real body. In the dream world that is.

" Thank you again Luna." she said kindly.

" You are indeed welcome again."

Fluttershy then looked down to the ground feeling sad.

" Luna." she began to ask. " Do you think that we can actully do this?"

" What do you mean Fluttershy?" asked Luna.

" Well I was thinking. What if we fail and then we probably have to spend the rest of our lifes as each other? What if I get shun away from Angel and the other animals because I'm not really me in the real world anymore? What would happen then?" Then she began to cry, but Luna wipe off her tears with a handkerchief.

" Fluttershy do not worry because I know how you feel."

" You do?"

" Yes indeed. After you and your friends used the Elements of Harmony to defeat my inner demon, Nightmare Moon, I was having a hard time of making friends. I thought I couldn't do it and I was worried that I could never make any friends, but I tried and with the help of you and your friends, I manage to overcome my worriedness and I manage to make some friends. So what I'm saying is you must overcome your worries and get some support from your friends to accomplish your goal to succeed."

When Luna was done, Fluttershy stopped crying and gave a small smile.

" Thanks for the support." she said happily. " I seemed to be thanking you alot."

" Yes indeed. You were thanking me for this entire fanfic." said Luna. " Now I must go. I have my duties as the princess of the night and the watcher of dreams. Take care Fluttershy and remember to overcome you worries and you have friends to help you when the time is needed. We will meet again in another dream and that club that the author is making about soon. So good luck." And with that, Princess Luna flew into the skies and with a flash, she was gone leaving Fluttershy alone in the opening.

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage home, Rainbow Dash who was in Fluttershy's body was also getting ready for bed. After she fed the nocturnal animals ( to her relief no problems occured from the night animals ), she brushed her teeth and went to bed. She too was thinking how would the rest of the week would go.

" ' sigh ' I hope we could get rid of this curse as quickly as possible." she said with annoyance. " I just want to be back to my awosome body again." And so with that, Rainbow Dash went to sleep.

Rainbow Dash was dreaming about being on his favorite team, The Wonderbolts. She was living the dream by performing many different aerial stunts with the Wonderbolts, making the crowd go wild, and performing her ever famous trick that only she herself knows how to do, the Sonic Rainboom.

She came next to the Wonderbolts, when Spitfire the leader of the Wonderbolts looked at Rainbow Dash and gasped. The other team members also looked at Rainbow Dash and gasped. Rainbow Dash noticed this and asked them.

" Hey what's the matter guys?" she asked.

" So trying to sneak your way of becoming a Wonderbolt eh?" Spitfire said angerly. " Nice try you faker."

" What what do you mean?" she asked again. " You know it's me Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer of all of Equestia."

" Rainbow Dash? All I see is a butter-yellow pegasus who is trying to become a member of the Wonderbolts who dosen't have the right qualifications of being one." Spitfire said sternly.

" Wait what are you-" before Rainbow Dash can ask again, Spitfire held up a handmirror and she found herself looking at a reflection of not herself in a Wonderbolt suit, but instead she was butter-yellow instead of her usual cyan color face. Then she looked around herself to see that she was in the body of Fluttershy. Her fur coat was butter-yellow instead of her cyan color and her mane and tail color were pink instead of her signature rainbow color and her cutie mark was showing the three butterflies on her flank instead of her own. Then she looked at the handmirror that Spitfire was holding and she could see that her eye color remained magenta instead of being aqua blue like Fluttershy's actual eye color. She was shocked.

" What the?" she said so shocked and relieve that she has her own voice.

" Now get the heck out of here." Spitfire said.

" But wait a minute it's me Rainbo-"

" I said get the heck out of here!" she exclaimed angerly. Then suddenly the arena started to turn dark and then everypony in the audience vanished. Then Rainbow Dash could see the Wonderbolts surrounded in a dark black shadow. Then they were engulf by the shadow and then the shadow disappeared to reveal that the Wonderbolts transformed into none other then their evil dark counterparts, the Shaodowbolts.

" Holy smokes!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

" Get her." commanded the Shadowbolt counter part of Spitfire.

The other members nodded thier heads as they proceeded to chase after the butter-yellow pegasus.

" Yikes!" exclaimed Raimbow Dash and then she started to fly away as quickly as she can from the Shadowbolts.

She flew all over the now dark cloud city of Cloudsdale as she was on persuit by the were fast do to Rainbow Dash being in Fluttershy's body which is not really built for speed, but Rainbow Dash continued on trying to gain speed in her friend's body. The Shadowbolts were catching up to her as Rainbow Dash started to get very tired so quickly.

" Man I need to think of a plan to ditch these guys." she said to herself.

Then Rainbow Dash had an idea. She led the Shadowbolts to a random cloud building. She was flying close to the walls as the Shadowbolts were catching up to her when suddenly she stopped in midair as the ShadowBolts flew pass her. The Shadowbolts looked back in confusion when suddenly they crash though the cloud building's walls leaving them bewildered. This gave Rainbow Dash the chance to hide someplace safe to recover her strength. She hid at a nearby cloud while she catch her breath.

" Ok all I need to do is to wake up from this crazy nightmare." she said, but she should've said that to herself.

The cloud Rainbow Dash was hiding in disappered as she was now surround by the Shadowbolts. She also found out that the sky was now nighttime with the moon shining at them.

" Now we got you." said the Shadowbolt counterpart of Spitfire as she and the other dark counterparts of the other team members started to close in at her.

Rainbow Dash was about to brace herself when suddenly the moon glowed which caught her attention and the Shadowbolts too. Then a big dark blue glowing ball came beside Rainbow Dash. It then gave a big flash and then in it's place was a larger armored alicorn. It was none other then Princess Luna's evil alter ego, Nightmare Moon. Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts were surprise.

" Away with you, you worthless brats." she shouted at the now cowering Shadowbolts. " Be off with you as I will deal with this pegasus myself."

And just as she commanded, the Shadowbolts quickly flew away. Then with a light blue flash, Nightmare Moon started to glow blue and then her apperence and size changed. And in her place was now none other then the real Princess Luna herself.

" Forgive me Rainbow Dash for me to take the apperence of my old dark self ." said Luna. " I needed to scare away your idol's dark counterparts in a more frightening way."

" Oh it's all right Princess Luna." said Rainbow Dash. " I gotta say that was-"

" Awosome yeah I got to say it is fantastic to turn into my evil ego without being corrupted by my jealous and dark feelings." she said.

" Woah you could read minds?" Rainbow Dash asked.

" Of course I can read minds." she said proudly. " Like I know that you switched bodies with dear friend Fluttershy in the real world."

" Wait you read my mind about that?" she said a bit nervously.

" No I came to Fluttershy's dream and she told me all about it." giggled Luna.

" Oh."

" So tell why do you have this nightmare?" questioned Luna.

" I don't know." started explaining Rainbow Dash. " One moment I was living the dream of being on the Wonderbolts and then the next thing I knew I was being chase by the Shadowbolts as Fluttershy."

" Is there a reason why they were chasing you as Fluttershy?"

" Well I think when I turned into Fluttershy, Spitfire said that " I don't have the right qualifications of being one"."

" I see does it involve being Fluttershy just like in the real world?"

Rainbow Dash was reluctant to answer that, but she knows that Princess Luna could read minds, so she took a deep breath and then answered.

" Yes it does."

" Please allow me." Luna said and then her horn started to glow nightish blue and then Rainbow Dash was glowing. Then with a flash just like Fluttershy in her dream, Rainbow Dash was back in her real body, but only in the dream world.

" Thanks Luna." she said.

" Your indeed welcome." she said. " Now tell me why are you upset about this?"

" Well I think maybe what if we fail bonding with each other, then we would probably have to spend the rest of our lifes as each other, then I won't get to live my dream as a Wonderbolt because I not really myelf in the real world." What do you think will happen then?"Rainbow Dash said as she looked to the ground sadly.

" Do not worry." said Luna. " For I indeed also had this talk to Fluttershy."

" Really?"

" Yen indeed and like I said to her, you must overcome your worries and get help from your friends when the time is needed."

Then Rainbow Dash lifted up her head and gave her a small smile.

" Thanks for the advice." she said. " I'll keep that in mind."

" You are indeed welcome again." she said. " _It seems that Rainbow Dash thanked me two times. That's almost a tie with Fluttershy._" she thought to herself. " Now I must go fulfill my duties as the prinecess of the night and the watcher of dreams. Take care of yourself Rainbow Dash and good luck on your task." And with that, she flew up to the skies and once again in a flash, she was gone leaving Rainbow Dash alone on a single white cloud.

The next moring, the two pegasus woke up thinking of what to do for the day.

**Me: Well how do you three like this fanfic so far? Applebloom: I think it's alright. Scootaloo: I think it was awosome with Rainbow Dash and stuff. Applebloom: But you always think everything is awosome with Rainbow Dash in everything. Scootaloo: Yeah and what do you mean by that. Sweetie Belle: I think it was great. Me: Thanks you three. ?: I think it's grand. Scootaloo: Uh did you said that? Applebloom: No. Did you said that? Scootaloo: No I didn't say anything. Sweetie Belle: I didn't say anything. Me: Nether did I. ?: I said it. ' A blue flash came from the center of the room and there stood Princess Luna.' Luna: I said this fanfic is a so : Thanks Luna. Luna: No problem : So anyways I got news for everyone. I'm going back to school next week, so it's gonna be long for any other chapters and any other fanfics to get updated. So yeah. Applebloom: Please try to update soon. Scootaloo: Yeah I want to see what happens next. Sweetie Belle: Please do more soon. Luna: Update as soon as you can when your not busy. Me: I will try. So anyways I'll see you all in the next chapter. CMC: Bye everyone. Luna: Farewell everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello fellow readers it's been a while since I uploaded the last chapter and everyone knows why. Because of school, chapters are gonna be even longer to put up. So yeah and also I'm back in my narrator's room and it looks fantastic. Right Pinkie? ' Pinkie is sleeping. ' Me: Oh yeah Pinkie is sleeping from working on the room and doing her job at Sugercube Corner. So no comments from her for this chapter. Pinkie: Mmmm chocolate rain. Me: Mostly anyways without further ado here is the sixth chapter finally.**

Chapter 6

The Cafe

When the two friends wake up from each other's homes in each others bodies on the third day of the week, they both get ready like brushing their teeth, eating their breakfest and other things. Then when they were done, Fluttershy headed over to her real home while Rainbow Dash just waited for her. When Fluttershy made it to her cottage home, Rainbow Dash let her in and then they gone over each other's jobs more carefully and fully detailed. After they were finish reviewing everything, Rainbow Dash's stomach grumbled.

" That's weird I thought I ate breakfest." said Rainbow Dash confusely.

" What did you eat for breakfest Rainbow Dash?" questioned Fluttershy.

" Well I couldn't find anything much around your home, so I just ate a simple toast and some milk."

" Oh sorry Rainbow Dash. I guess I didn't know that you didn't find anything to eat for your interest."

"It's alright Flutters." Rainbow Dash said. " Hey I have an idea."

" What kind of idea?" asked Fluttershy.

" How about we eat at that cafe that Trixie works at? Besides we have an hour before you get ready to go to my job at the weather patrol and I think it would be a great way to bond more."

" Um well I don't know Rainbow. What if I embarrass you while I'm in your body." she said nervously.

" Come on Fluttershy we're just gonna eat there and talk there and probably if we're lucky I guess, talk with Trixie. Besides what's the worst that could happen?" she said trying to persuade her best friend to go with the plan.

"Um well-"

" Please Fluttershy don't you want to be back in your body?" she said as she made her eyes look cute and adorable.

_" So that's what I looked like when I used the same trick to Dashie somtimes." _thought Fluttershy.

_" So this is what it feels like of using cuteness to persuade someone."_ thought Rainbow Dash. "_Awesome and kinda creepy at the same time."_

" Well ok." responed Fluttershy in defeat. " Let's go to the Cafe."

" Thanks Fluttershy." she said as she smiled and hugged her.

" However." continued Fluttershy.

" What"

" We have to act like each other so we won't raise suspicions ok?"

" Oh yeah don't worry about that. We acted like each other when we had to do each others jobs, so no problem at all. Now let's go Fluttershy."

" Ok if you say so." And so Fluttershy walked up the stairs to her bed room, got her bag of bits and her saddle bag, walked backed down the stairs and handed Rainbow Dash her saddlebag.

" Alright then were off." And then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy exited the cottage and made their way to Ponyville's Cafe.

The two pegesus made it to Ponyville and then they found the Cafe. They entered inside and they could see some ponies at different tables, eating their breakfest, and talking to each other. They waited for a waitress to come take them to a free table. Three minutes later, a waitress came to take them to a table. It turns out to be none other then Trixie.

" Hello welcome to Ponyville's Cafe. Please let me take you to-" Trixie said and she was surprised to see the two switched pegesus.

" Well well hello you two. " said Trixie nicely. " How are you two doing on your little bonding mission."

" Oh well it's doing fine so far." Fluttershy responed to Trixie's question.

" Yeah we're doing alright so far." put in Rainbow Dash. " So anyways we're here to you know have breakfest and stuff."

" Well of course it's obvious. Now follow me so I can show you two to your table." Trixie said.

So the two friends followed her to their tables. Then Trixie showed them their table which is near the windows.

" Here is your table and your menus." she said as she handed them their menus. " I will be back to take your orders. In the meantime what kind of drinks do you two want?"

" I'll have some water." said Fluttershy.

" Same with me." said Rainbow Dash.

" Ok then I'll come back with your drink and take your orders." And with that Trixie walked away.

" Isn't it nice that Trixie is finally happy?" asked Fluttershy .

" Yeah it's about time she's acting nice instead of being a showoff and a crazy conqueror." responed Rainbow Dash . " I mean when she came to Ponyville, the first time she cause an Usa Minor to attack our town. Then the second time she came to Ponyville, she became crazy and she used the alicorn amulet to become even more " powerful " and took over Ponyville. It was fantastic when she was one of the ponies to help the ponies to fight off Rarity when she got turned into a Nightmare Moon version of herself. Overall it's really a good thing that she stopped being crazy."

" I know how you feel Rainbow." Fluttershy said as she looked around to make sure that nopony was listening to their conversation so that the other ponies won't asked about their weird conversation. " But it's not nice to talk about Trixie that way."

" Yeah whatever you say Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said.

Then Trixie came back with the two pegasus' drinks.

" Okay here are your drinks you two." said Trixie as she gave them their drinks. " Now what would you two like to order?"

" I would like to have a simple dandelion sandwich please thank you." responed kindly Fluttershy.

" And I'll have a blueberry pancake okay?" responed Rainbow Dash comfortly.

" Okay I'll be back with your orders soon." said Trixie and then she walked to the counter.

While the two pegasus waited, Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy about something from last night.

" Hey uh Fluttershy?" she asked.

" Yeah Rainbow?" she responed.

" Did Princess Luna visited you when you have a nightmare?"

" What how did you-"

" Princess Luna told me."

" Oh I see."

" And remember what she said."

" Oh yes. She said about having our friends help us out with this curse."

" Yeah. So what did you think about the idea?"

Fluttershy was very hesitated about answering the question. She wasn't sure if it's okay to even get help from their friends. She thinks that it will increase the chances of them going back into their normal bodies. So she responed this.

" Um I don't know Rainbow. What if the curse gets worse?" she said nervously.

" What do you mean the curse getting worse." Rainbow Dash said while raising one of her eyebrows.

" What if the curse makes things worse? Then it will probably make us be each other forever." Fluttershy said as she looked down to the table sadly, but then Rainbow Dash comforted her friend.

" Don't worry Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash comforted. " We're in this together. So if there's anything bad, then we will deal with it."

" But-"

" Remember what you said when we first discovered that we switched?"

" Um well yes-"

" You said you're with me with this."

" Yeah so I did."

" So what do you say. Should we get help from our friends?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment. Should they get help from their friends by telling them the situation they are in or not. She still wasn't sure.

" Um Dashie can you give me time to think about it?" she asked nervously, but calmly.

" Okay then Flutters. You take your time. Um make that two days okay because you know."

" Ok Rainbow."

" Good in the mean time let's enjoy our breakfest alright." And as on cue, Trixie brought them their breakfest.

" Okay you two here is your breakfest and then I'll come back with the bill ok." she said nicely.

" Yeah thanks Trixie." thanked Rainbow Dash.

" Thank you for bring our breakfest." also thanked Fluttershy, but more nicely.

" No problem you two." Trixie replied back as she walked away to do her other duties around the cafe.

Soon the two pegasus friends were finish with their breakfest. Rainbow Dash payed for the breakfest using Fluttershy's money and then they walked out of the cafe. They looked at the time on the clock tower.

" Well it looks like I better go to your job Rainbow Dash." said Fluttershy.

" Yeah and I better go back to your place to take care of your animals. Just remember what I told you about my weather duty job okay?"

" Ok and remember what I told you about how to take care of my animal friends Rainbow."

" Yeah well alright then see you in a couple of hours." And with that, Rainbow Dash flew slowly back to Fluttershy's cottage while Fluttershy flew up to Cloudsdale. She was still thinking of what Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna has said to her.

" Hmm maybe." she thought to herself as she went to fulfil Rainbow Dash's weather duties.

**Me: And so I'm finally finish with the next chapter. Boy it's going to be tough making more chapters for this fanfic and another fanfic I'm working on that involves one of my other interest. Also school is also in the way of making more fanfics. So thanks for any readers who like this fanfic and I hope I get this finish this. ' and then I walked out the door and closed it hard which caused Pinkie to wake up ' Pinkie Pie: 'snort' Huh what is it time to start the next chapter?**


End file.
